Rock Star Roommates
by humdog1995
Summary: What happens when you live in a house with 13 celebrities? DRAMA celebrities annouced in episode 2
1. Trailor

What happens when

What happens when 13 celebrities live in a house together?

Drama

Fights

Pranks

Relationships

Heartbreaks

Parties

Cheating

Just the regular teenage life just as celebrities

ARE YOU READY FOR ROCK STAR ROOMMATES??

Coming to a computer screen near you!!


	2. episode 1 house huntiong

Rock star Roommates

Rock star Roommates

(At the Cyrus House)

Miley- hey Guys guess what!

Ashley-what?

Mandy- What is so exciting?

Miley- My rents are letting me get my "own" place!

Ashley- What do you mean by "own"?

Miley- I have to live with other people, but no parents!

Mandy- Awesome!

Miley- but the downside…

Mandy- Is??

Miley- there is this contest for the fans to pick the 10 other people we have to live with

Ashley- how is this bad?

Miley- we have no control over our other roommates!

Mandy- When do we find out our other roommates?

Miley- once we find a house!

Mandy and Ashley- HOUSE SHOPPING!!

(In Ashley's car)

Mandy- Who do you think people will chose?

Ashley- the Jonas Brothers for sure!

Miley- Yeah sadly!

Ashley- Why sadly? They are really cute!

Mandy- -hits Ashley in the arm-

Ashley- What?

Mandy- you are totally hopeless!

Miley- Yeah they are cute! Especially my ex- boyfriend!

Ashley- oh yeah him!

-Silence-

Miley- Who else?

Mandy- idk but hopefully people we get along with!

Ashley- and people for HSM would be awesome!

Miley- -almost starts crying-

Ashley- Miles! What's wrong?

Miley- What if Selena is put in the house? That would be so weird and heartbreaking!

Mandy- She won't be put in the but if she is its ok because –mouths to Ashley "help me"-

Ashley- Because her and Nick aren't dating!

Miley- Then why does she have his dog tag?

Mandy- Miley chill! It will be ok if they are going out just stay away from them! We'll make sure the house is plenty big!

Miley- Ok! Are we there yet?

Ashley- 5 minutes left!

-1 minute later-

Miley- Are we there yet?

Mandy- No Miley!

-2 minutes later-

Miley- Are we there yet?

Ashley- No and if you ask again I'll make sure Nick AND Selena are put in the house!

-2 minutes later-

Miley- How about…

Ashley- -interrupts- We're here!

-Everyone got out-

(Show house 1 picture in profile!)

Mandy-Wow it's huge!

Miley- Let's go see how many bedrooms it has

Ashley- How many do we need?

Miley- I was thinking around 15 because what if one of us have family coming to visit us or something!

Mandy- What else do we need?

Miley- Make sure the bedrooms are on both sides of the house so we can put people we don't like on that side,

Ashley-We need an exercise room for sure,

Mandy-a pool, outdoor for sure and maybe an indoor,

Miley-a kitchen big enough for 12 people to be comfortable,

Ashley-and enough space for all of us to just be alone!

Mandy-Ok let's go!

Realtor – Well here is house number 1! This is meeting all of your expectations and it sits on 2 acres!

Miley-Does it come furnished?

Realtor- Yes everything comes with the house! –walks them in-

Mandy-Wow this is huge!

Ashley- I think that kitchen is way big enough!

Miley- Let's go check out the rooms

Ashley- You guys check this one out! All three of them connect to one gigantic bathroom!

Miley- And they all fit our style so these are ours!

Mandy- Look at these for the guys that have to stay here!

Ashley- They are so amazing!

Mandy- Miles I think we found it!

Ashley- Me too!

Miley- Well we still have to ask my dad!

Ashley- Then call him!

Miley -calls dad-

Billy Ray- Hello?

Miley- Hey daddy it's Miley!

Billy Ray- What do you need me to buy for you?

Miley- Daddy we found a house!

Billy Ray- Are you sure that it could hold enough room?

Miley- I'm positive!

Billy Ray- Sure just as long as you're sure!

Miley- OMG! Thanks daddy! –hangs up- He said we can get it!

Realtor- Here then just sign these! –hands her the papers-


	3. Episode 2 The roommates

Rock Star Roommates Episode 2

Rock Star Roommates Episode 2

(At the Cyrus house)

Miley- Now how do we find out the roommates that were chosen?

Ashley- Idk, I don't understand computers

Mandy- Here! –pushes buttons-

Miley- OK for the first roommate……. Drum roll please!

Mandy and Ashley- -drum roll-

Miley- The first lucky roommate is Taylor Swift!!

Ashley- Isn't she dating Joe Jonas?

Mandy- I think so!

Miley- Any who number two is Zac Efron!

Ashley- NO WAY!!

Miley- Settle down darling!

Ashley- I can't believe he's going to live with us he is so baller

Mandy- Baller?

Miley- Guys the roommates!

Mandy- Sorry keep going!

Miley- The dynamic slutty duo Demi Lavato and Selena Gomez

Ashley- Miley promise that you'll act nice to them while they live with us!

Miley- As long as I can diss them when I'm talking to you guys!

Mandy- Only in private!

Miley- Deal! Now another roommate is –looks at list- NO WAY EMILY OSMENT!! SHE IS LIKE MY ULTIMITE BUDDY!!

Ashley and Mandy- Excuse us?? –glares at her-

Miley- When you guys aren't here and when I'm on set when no ones there!

Ashley- Accepted keep going!

Miley- Ok….. Cody Linley

Mandy- How can he live with us if he's doing Dancing with the Stars?

Ashley- He's probably coming once the show is over or when he gets voted off!

Mandy- Oh that makes sense!

Miley- And Vanessa Anne Hudgens!

Ashley- I love her!

Mandy- Me too!

Miley- Finally someone we can add to our gossip group!

Ashley- I know right!

Mandy- Now who else is living with us?

Miley- -looks at the list- -sadly- The Jonas Brothers

Mandy- Miles it will be ok!

Miley- Well now we have to call them and tell them that they have been chosen to live with us

Ashley- I'll call Zac and Vanessa! –calls Zac-

Zac- Hello?

Ashley- Hey Twizlers what's up?

Miley and Mandy- -to each other- Twizlers?

Zac- Hey you still remember Jellybean! So whatcha calling about?

Ashley- Well you know that one poll thing where the fans were voting who got to live with Miley, Mandy, and I?

Zac- Oh yeah what about it?

Ashley- You have been voted to live with us!

Zac- That is so cool so what do I need to bring?

Ashley- Well we have room here for you so just bring clothes and stuff that you need!

Zac- Ok! Anything else?

Ashley- Well the address is 3456 Washington Road and everything else will be explained at the house meeting we'll have when everyone gets there!

Zac- OK I'll get packing!

Ashley- See ya soon Twizlers!

Zac- OK Jellybean!

Ashley- -hangs up and calls Vanessa-

Vanessa- Vanessa speaking!

Ashley- Hey Nessa its Ash!

Vanessa- Hey whatcha need?

Ashley- I'm calling to announce that you have been voted to live with Miley, Mandy, and I!

Vanessa- No way!

Ashley- Yeah! I can't talk long but the address is 3456 Washington Road!

Vanessa- Ok then I'll see ya there Ash!

Ashley- K Nessa! –hangs up-

Miley and Mandy- -laughing uncontrollably-

Ashley- What is so funny?

Mandy- Miley just mentioned how cute you and Zac would look!

Ashley- I don't know if I could do that to Nessa!

Miley- So you thought about it?

Ashley- Maybe!

Miley- So Mandy who do you want to call?

Mandy- I'll call Demi and Selena for you

Miley- Ok!

Mandy- -calls Demi-

Demi- This is Demi!

Mandy- Hey Demi this is Mandy!

Demi- Why are you calling me?

Mandy- The fans voted you to live with Miley, Ashley. And I!

Demi- Miley Cyrus? Ashley Tisdale?

Mandy- Yeah is there a problem?

Demi- No I'm just surprised that's all!

Mandy- Well the address is 3456 Washington Road and were all moving-in in 3 days

Demi- Ok is Selena also living the house to?

Mandy- Yeah!

Demi- I could tell her for you!

Mandy- Ok thank you!

Demi- No problem

Mandy- Well I'll see you in a few days!

Demi- Ok bye Mandy! –hangs up-

Mandy- I guess I'll call Taylor since Demi is telling Selena for us!

Miley- Ok hurry dial those numbers!

Mandy- -calls Taylor-

Taylor's answering machine- Hi this is Taylor Swift and leave a message after the beep! –beep-

Mandy- Hey Taylor this is Mandy and I'm calling to tell you that the fans have voted you into a house with Miley Cyrus, Ashley Tisdale, and me the address is 3456 Washington Road and were all moving to the house in 3 days! Hopefully I'll see you there! –hangs up-

Miley- I'll call Emily and Cody! –calls Cody-

Cody- Hello?

Miley- Hey its Miley calling on behalf of the poll deciding on who lives with Ashley, Mandy, and I!

Cody- Did I win?

Miley- Yes Cody you won!

Cody- Sweet when do I move in?

Miley- Well I understand that you have other commitments so the address in 3456 Washington Road and all of us are moving into the house in 3 days but we all understand if you can't make it because of Dancing with the Stars

Cody- Ok well I might be able to depending on when the training starts!

Miley- That sounds good! Hey I still got to call the other people but I'll see you at the house whenever you get there!

Cody- Ok Miley see ya then! –hangs up-

Miley- -calls Emily-

Emily- Hey Miley I haven't talked you in forever!

Miley- I know but I'm really calling you to let you know that you have been voted to live with Ashley, Mandy and I!

Emily- Really? That is so cool where are we living?

Miley- The address is 3456 Washington Road and everyone in moving in 3 days and then when everyone has their stuff unpacked we are hosting a hose meeting!

Emily- Ok well I guess I'll see you in 3 days!

Miley- Ok bye Emily see ya soon! –hangs up-

Ashley- So whose left?

Miley- I'm not calling!

Mandy-Lets all call together!

Miley- Why can't you guys call?

Ashley- Miley how can you LIVE with Nick when you can't even talk to him?

Miley- I haven't thought that far yet!

Mandy- Miley we will be right here for you don't worry!

Miley- Fine –calls the Jonas Brothers-

(With the Jonas Brothers)

Nick- -phone rings- Joe come in here!

Joe- What? Dude answer your phone!

Nick- It's Miley!

Joe- So?

Nick- You answer it!

Joe- But it's your phone!

Nick- Just answer it!

Joe- Fine –answers phone- Yellow?

Miley- Hey its Miley!

Joe- I know Nick made me answer his phone cuz it was you!

Miley- Well I was calling to let you guys know that the fans have voted you three to live with Ashley, Mandy, and I!

Joe- Sweet! But are you ok with it?

Miley- Yeah I'm perfectly ok with it or else I would of never agreed with it!

Joe- Ok!

Miley- Well I can't tell you much yet but the address is 3456 Washington Road and we're moving in 3 days!

Joe- Ok well Nick needs his phone back to text Mandy but I'll see you then!

Miley- Ok see ya then Joe! –hangs up-

Many- Hey you cheated and called Joe!

Miley- No I called Nick but Joe answered the phone and Joe told me that Nick was to afraid to answer the phone so he made Joe answer it!

Ashley- Oh! Well I should get home and start packing!

Mandy- Me too!

Miley- Ok see you guys tomorrow for shopping?

Mandy- Ok do you need a ride?

Miley- Yes please!

Ashley- I'll pick you up!

Miley-Ok! See ya tomorrow!


	4. Episode 3 Greetings Housemates

Rock Star Roommates Episode 3

Rock Star Roommates Episode 3

(At the new house with Ashley, Miley, and Mandy all helping each other unpack)

Miley- So are you guys excited??

Ashley- Totally!

Mandy- Ash you're just excited cuz Zac's going to be here

Ashley- Maybe a little but c'mon I can't wait to see Nessa and ……… ok well Zac too!

Miley- -laughs- You guys will love Emily I just now it!

Mandy- I hate how I know no one coming into the house besides the Jonas Brothers now I have no one to hang out with while you guys catch up with your other friends!! –pouts-

Miley- Why can't you hang out with the Jonas Brothers?

Mandy- Cuz you went out with Nick!!

Miley- That doesn't mean you can't hang out with them if they are your friends go for it!

Mandy- Well maybe I can get to know Demi and Selena!

Ashley- Miles?

Miley- I can't control who you two hang out with the only problem I have with them is that I feel like they are taking my spot with the JoBros!

-Doorbell rings-

Miley- Lets go greet the roommate!

Mandy- -opens door-

Zac- Jellybean!!

Ashley- -jumps on him and hugs him- TWIZZLERS!!

Zac- -once Ashley lets go of him- Hey little sis!

Miley- Hey bro! –hugs him in a brotherly way-

Mandy- -confused- Miley I thought Trace and Braison were your brothers not Zac! I mean you don't even have the same last name! DUH!!

Miley- Mandy, Zac protects me like my older brother and he is so close of a family friend he fills that brother role!

Zac- In a good way right?

Miley- -bites her lip nervously- Sometimes you get a little too over protective but I love you for it!

Zac- So where's my room?? I have a lot of stuff to unpack!

Ashley- Here I'll show you!! –shows him his room-

Miley- So now what??

Mandy- How about we try to hook the TV up?

Miley- Do you think I want to get electrocuted?

Mandy- NO but what else is there to do?

Miley- -takes out her phone and calls and electrician-

Mandy- What are you doing?

Miley- Calling an electrician! –someone picks up- Hi! This is Miley Cyrus and I just moved into my new house and I was wondering if we could get someone out her to hook up our TVs and our computers? –waits for an answer- OK thank you so much!

Mandy- What did they say?

Miley- That they are sending someone out straight away!

-Doorbell rings-

Miley- -opens door-

Joe- MILEY!!

Miley- DANGER!! –hugs him- K2!! –hugs him-

Kevin- Hey Miley!! We haven't seen or talked to you in a really long time!

Joe- Kevin now we now that this isn't our faults that someone took our phones erased Miley's contact and then was never threatened to talk to her again! –glares at Nick-

Nick- -feels awkward- Hey Miley!

Miley- Well umm… Mandy why don't you show them where their rooms are while I wait for the others and the electrician!

Mandy- -understands the cue- Ok Miles!

Kevin- -stays behind- Miley are you ok?

Miley- Why does it seem like you always look out for me?

Kevin- It's cuz I always am! But seriously what's wrong?

Miley- Kevin is Nick dating Selena?

Kevin- -looks down- Yeah he is

Miley- Have you met her yet?

Kevin- Yeah but she doesn't seem right you know?

Miley- I think so!

Kevin- Well me and Joe want to hang out and talk more with you since we lost contact!

Miley- Did Nick really do all of those things?

Kevin- Pretty much! He took the break-up pretty hard!

Miley- Why? He was the one who broke up with me not the other way around

Kevin- Yeah I know I think we all know!

Miley- Should I talk to him?

Kevin- I don't know I mean it's not weird at all living with your ex who broke up with you and his girlfriend when you two haven't said more than 10 word to each other since break up –sarcasm-

Miley- You know you kind of sounded like Joe right there!

Kevin- No this is Joe!...Awkward!

Miley- I'm surprised he didn't say that a while ago!

Kevin- That's cuz I paid him 20 bucks!

Miley- Really?

Kevin- Speaking of which do you have 20 bucks?

Miley- -takes out a twenty- Promise to pay me back?

Kevin- Promise!

Miley- Here! –hands him the money- Now go get unpacked cuz I know you boys pack a lot of stuff and we need to have a house meeting soon!

Kevin- K by sis!

Miley- What is up with everyone calling me sis!

Kevin- Who else calls you sis?

Miley- Zac is here got here 5 minutes before you guys!

Kevin- Sweet! Zac's my party buddy!

Miley- Kevin GO UNPACK!!

Kevin- -leaves-

Ashley- Hey who was at the door?

Miley- The Jonas Brothers!

Ashley- How did it go?

Miley- Joe screamed and hugged me same as Kevin while Nick just stood there, then I told Mandy to show them their rooms so I could get out of the awkward situation, and Kevin stayed back and we talked a little just like we used to!

Ashley- So are you going to talk to him?

Miley- Nick?? I think so I just don't know when!

Ashley- Just pull him aside when you get the chance!

-Doorbell rings-

Ashley- -answers the door-

Selena- Hey guys!

Demi- Hey what's up?

Miley- Welcome guys! Umm.. your rooms are right down to that hallway the first two on the left!

Selena- OK!

Demi- Miley are you ok?

Miley- Yeah I'm fine why do I look bad?

Demi- Kind of you look sad and upset!

Miley- Yeah living in a house with your ex is so exciting!

Demi- Well if you need someone to talk to I'm all ears!

Miley- ok! –Demi left-

Ashley- She seems nice!

Miley- I know right! Now it's just Selena I hate for personal reasons!

Ashley- So who's left?

Miley- Nessa, Emily, and maybe Cody!

-Knock on the door-

Miley- -opens door-

Electrician- Hey I was called down here?

Miley- Yeah! I'll show you around the house and what need s to be hooked up where!

Electrician- Ok –follows Miley-

-knock on the door again-

Ashley- -answers the door- NESSA!!

Vanessa- Hey girlie I missed you so much we have tons to catch up on!

Ashley- Hey Zac is here too!

Vanessa- -face drops and puts on a fake smile- Oh really? That's great!

Ashley- Nessa what happened?

Vanessa- He broke up with me about a month ago!

Ashley- And you didn't tell me?

Vanessa- I didn't tell anyone I just got tons of Ben and Jerry's and sappy love movies and cried for a week!

Ashley- Why did he break up with you?

Vanessa- He said that he liked someone more then me and just didn't want to string me along anymore!

Ashley- Aww I'm sorry!

Vanessa- Well I heard by rumor that he liked you I think you should give it a chot!

Ashley- Really Nessa that wouldn't hurt you?

Vanessa- No I got a new guy on my eyes!

Ashley- Why don't I help you unpack and we can talk more?

Vanessa- OK –follows Ashley to her room-

-Doorbell rings-

Mandy- I GOT IT!! –answers door- Hey I'm Mandy you two must be Cody and Emily!

Miley talks about you guys a lot!

Cody- Where is Miley?

Mandy- Showing around the electrician! Umm but we were planning on having a house meeting in 30 minutes!

Emily- Ok!

A/N: Ok so next episode is the house meeting! I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who commentated and added my stories to their story alerts I never thought anyone would like this story I just wrote it for fun on day and my friend dared me to put it up here!! So thanks again you guys are great and the reason I update so quickly!


	5. Episode 4 House Meeting

**Rock Star Roommates Chapter 4**

Miley- (over the intercom) Would everyone please make your way to the living room for the first house meeting?

(When everyone is in the living room)

Ashley- Ok, this is the first house meeting! House meetings are held once at least once every two weeks. If you have a problem with the way something is going call ahouse meeting.

Joe- So when we call a house meeting do we get to use the loudspeaker thing?

Mandy- Yes but only for house meetings and emergencies

Joe- Is...-Interrupted-

Miley- No Joe, someone deleting your tivo of Barney is not an emergency!

Joe- I didn't even say anything!

Miley- After spending a tour with you I know what you're thinking right now is anexample of how much I got to know you!

Selena-So what is this house meeting even for?

Miley- I thought we could assign chores and get to know each other!

Vanessa- Chores?!?

Mandy- -ignores her- To assign chores we wrote down all of the chores and threw them into a hat, we'll go around in a circle and pull out the chores. Then say which oneso we can write it down.

*Chore assignments*

Emily Osment- vacuum downstairs

Cody Linley- dusting upstairs

Vanessa Hudgens- dishes

Zac Efron- cleaning pools

Kevin Jonas- dusting downstairs

Joe Jonas- cleaning upstairs floors

Taylor Swift- making dinner

Nick Jonas- cleaning downstairs floors

Selena Gomez- bathrooms

Demi Lovato- vacuuming upstairs

Miley Cyrus- buying groceries

Mandy Juriox- help buy groceries

Ashley Tisdale- help make dinner

Emily- So how are we going to get to know people if we already know them?

Mandy- How about we start off with one person and everyone asks them a question, for example if it was my turn everyone would ask me a question!

Cody- Ok, who wants to start?

Nick- I'll get it over with

Selena- If you could do one special thing for a girl what would it be?

Nick- -glances at Miley- Write her a song!

Demi- When did you know you were going to break-up with Miley?

Nick- When I only talked to her on the phone once a week, it got to hard

Miley- So…

Joe- AWKWARD!!!

Miley- What's your favorite book?

Nick- Twilight

Mandy- Did you ever want to hurt Miley?

Nick- No, never!

Ashley- Do you ever regret breaking up with Miley?

Nick- Sometimes but I know the long distance thing was hurting both of us

Emily- What do you think of Miley?

Nick- She is a very special person

Cody- Do all of the questions about Miley make you feel uncomfortable?

Nick- Yes very!

Vanessa- When you were told you were going to live here were you excited?

Nick- Yes

Kevin- -coughs- LIAR

Nick- Ok no I was horrified!

Zac- Why were you horrified?

Nick- I was moving into a house with my ex and a lot of people who want to hurt me after what I did to her

Kevin- Who is your favorite brother?

Nick- Frankie!

Joe- -smirks- What's your ring tone?

Nick- Burnin Up

Kevin- Stop lying

Nick- Fine, Goodbye is my ring tone

Taylor- Do you wish you didn't go first

Nick- Yes

Demi- Sel, do you ever think about breaking up with Nick?

Selena- Yes, I think he still needs to get over Miley

Mandy- If you could date anyone besides Nick who would it be?

Selena- Drew Seeley!

Ashley- What HSM character would you be?

Selena- Sharpay!

Cody- Does Demi still talk about me?

Selena- Yes

Vanessa- Do you ever feel bed for Miley?

Selena- -lying- Yes, it wasn't her fault for the break up

Zac- Has Nick ever talked bad about Miley to you?

Selena- No

Kevin- Who is cooler me or Joe?

Selena- DEMI

Joe- Do you think I'm sexy?

Selena- EWW no

Taylor- Who is better David A. or David C.?

Selena- David A. the polls were rigged!

Nick- Do you want to break up?

Selena- NO!

Nick- Good me neither

Miley- Demi, have you OR Selena ever hated me?

Demi- -lying- no

Mandy- Do you miss Cody?

Demi- Sometimes

Ashley- Who is the hottest guy in this room?

Demi- -shyly- Joe

Vanessa- Are you glad you live here?

Demi- Kinda

Zac- Would you hurt me if I ever hurt Nick?

Demi- It depends if he deserved it or not

Kevin- Whose better a guitar me or Joe?

Demi- You

Joe- Who has better hair me or Kevin?

Demi- You

Taylor- Would you ever date Joe?

Demi- Maybe?

Nick- Are you afraid Zac will hurt me?

Demi- Nick if I were you… hide

Selena- Do you think we will ever stop being friends?

Demi- No

Mandy- Miles, do ever dream about Joe and tacos?

Miley- Yes the tacos were blue! Don't ask

Ashley- Is Nick still your favorite Jonas Brother?

Miley- Only on Mondays, Tuesday, and every other Friday!

Emily- Would you ever date Mitchell?

Miley- I would definitely think about it!

Cody- Do you think I'll win Dancing with the Stars?

Miley- Yes, only because you have no one to beat. Except Rocco, he is the sex GOD!

Nick- -evil, jealous glare that only Mandy, Ashley, and Kevin notice-

Vanessa- Do you still wear the shirt Nick gave you?

Miley- Only around the house

Zac- Why did you wait to tell me about Nick breaking up with you?

Miley- I didn't want you to kill him

Kevin- What is a cooler instrument guitar or tambourine?

Miley- TAMBOURINE!!

Joe- Would you date me?

Miley- Joe, you've called me your sister multiple times!

Joe- So?

Miley- -ignores him-

Taylor- What is the answer to Joe's question?

Miley- NO!

Nick- Do you think about me?

Miley- Yes

Selena- How long did you cry after Nick broke up with you?

Miley- I still cry myself to sleep sometimes

Demi- Do you agree with the break up?

Miley- No, but I see where he is coming from

Ashley- What Jonas Brother would you date, Mandy?

Mandy- Umm… Joe or Kevin

Emily- HM or HSM?

Mandy- HM, sorry Ash

Cody- How long have you and Miley been friends?

Mandy- 5 years

Vanessa- When did you start dancing?

Mandy- Since I could walk

Zac- Do you want me to hurt Nick?

Mandy- NO

Kevin- What is your favorite color?

Mandy- Purple

Joe- Do you like my hair?

Mandy- Yes

Taylor- Who is your favorite singer?

Mandy- Metrostaion, Miley Cyrus, and Ashley Tisdale!

Nick- What song of Mileys is your favorite?

Mandy- G.N.O

Selena- Have you and Miley ever gotten into a fight?

Mandy- Yes, I thought she was hanging out with Nick to much

Demi- Did you get over it?

Mandy- Yes after two hours of not talking to her!

Miley- What would you do without me?

Mandy- Backup dance for Ashley! JKJK! I would die of boredom!

Emily- When did you start acting, Ashley?

Ashley- Since I joined the school musical!

Cody- Do you like acting or singing better?

Ashley- Singing!

Vanessa- Have you ever thought of dating Zac?

Ashley- -quietly- yes

Zac- Would you like to join me in a swim after this?

Ashley- I'd be delighted to!

Kevin- Which Jonas Brother is your favorite?

Ashley- You and Joe

Joe- Which Jonas Brother song is your favorite?

Ashley- That's Just the Way We Roll

Taylor- Would you ever go touring with me?

Ashley- Totally

Nick- Would you ever do a duet with the Jonas Brothers?

Ashley- Yeah

Selena- How close are you and Miley?

Ashley- I take her as my little sister

Demi- Would you ever date Corbin Bleu?

Ashley- Yes

Miley- Have you ever dreamt of dolphins eating jellybeans?

Ashley- No?!?

Mandy- Have you ever dreamt of eating goldfish?

Ashley- No, where do they get these questions?

Emily- Myspace

Cody- Did that count as her question?

Emily- Yes and that counted as yours!

Vanessa- Sharpay or Gabriella

Emily- Sharpay!

Zac- Do you think im crazy?

Emily- A little on the creepy side!

Kevin- Who in this house would you date?

Emily- idk

Joe- Do I turn you on?

Emily- No

Taylor- Did that question surprise you?

Emily- Kinda but then again it is Joe

Nick- Do you hate me?

Emily- No I strongly dislike you

Selena- Isn't that the same thing?

Emily- A little

Demi- Then why not says hate?

Emily- My parents say it is to strong of a word

Miley- Are you dating anyone?

Emily- No

Mandy- Do vegetarians eat animal crackers?

Emily- Yes, they are crackers

Vanessa- Who is better Troy or Ryan?

Cody- Troy

Zac- Why?

Cody- I'm more like him

Kevin- What's your favorite song?

Cody- Sexy Can I

Joe- Would you date me?

Cody- No you are a guy

Taylor- Do you still have feelings for Miley?

Cody- A little

Nick- Would you ask her out?

Cody- Yes

Demi- Did you have feelings for her while we were dating?

Cody- NO!

Miley- What song of mine is your favorite?

Cody- If we were a movie

Mandy- Have you ever dreamt of lollipops?

Cody- Yes, rainbow ones

Ashley- Do you think Troy should date Sharpay or Gabriella?

Cody- Troypay

Emily- What HM couple should there be?

Cody- Loliver

Zac- Nessa, did you ever want to move in with me?

Vanessa- Yes

Kevin- Would you date Lucas Grabel?

Vanessa- Yes

Joe- Would you date me?

Vanessa- No too egotistical

Taylor- Would you date Corbin Bleu?

Vanessa- Probably

Nick- Do you want to have another HSM?

Vanessa- No this one is a good ending

Selena- Are you going on opening night?

Vanessa- Yeah

Demi- Do you like going on tour?

Vanessa- Sometimes, I get homesick a lot

Miley- Do you like working for Disney?

Vanessa- I love it

Mandy- Do you believe in unicorns?

Vanessa- No

Ashley- Are you excited to live here?

Vanessa- Hell yeah

Emily- Do you love Zac?

Vanessa- We broke up but we're really close friends

Cody- Is it awkward?

Vanessa- Only when we talk about our break up

Kevin- Do you regret breaking up with Vanessa?

Zac- No, I like someone else more than here and I didn't want to drag her along

Joe- Do you wish you had my hair?

Zac- No mines better

Taylor- How bad do you want to hurt Nick?

Zac- Really bad

Nick- Did you know that im afraid of you?

Zac- Good

Selena- Why are you so crazy?

Zac- Some say I was born that way others say the insane asylum made it worse!

Demi- Why did you and Vanessa break up?

Zac- We both liked other people

Miley- Like who?

Zac- Too personal kiddo

Mandy- Do you like Twizlers?

Zac- Yes I love them!!

Ashley- Why do you call me jellybean?

Zac- The first time I met you, you were eating jellybeans!

Emily- Would you ever date Ashley?

Zac- Yes

Cody- What's your favorite state?

Zac- Idaho

Joe- Kevin, do you have 5 dollars?

Kevin- Yes just not for you

Taylor- Do you like anyone here?

Kevin- Not yet

Nick- Did you talk to Miley already?

Kevin- -lying- I told you I went to the bathroom

Selena- Are you close with Miley?

Kevin- She is my "adopted" little sister

Demi- What's your favorite song?

Kevin- Closer by Ne-yo

Miley- Did you steal my snickers on the bus?

Kevin- Yes, then Joe found it and ate it!

Mandy- Are there sparkle unicorns?

Kevin- No only pink, purple, blue, green, and white!

Ashley- How much do you love your guitar?

Kevin- A lot!

Emily- Do you like acting?

Kevin- Yes

Cody- Would you ever pursue it?

Kevin- Maybe

Vanessa- How did you and Zac become friends?

Kevin- Miley introduced us

Zac- Lollipops or Jolly Ranchers?

Kevin- Jolly rancher Lollipops

Taylor- Joe do you love me?

Joe- Love is a very strong word

Nick- Do you see Selena as a sister-in-law?

Joe- Not really

Selena- Did you see Miley as a sister-in-law?

Joe- Yes

Demi- Do you have your drivers' license yet?

Joe- Taylor picks me up or Kevin drives us, enough said

Miley- How was your last tour?

Joe- Good but it felt like we were missing someone

Mandy- Do you like yellow mms?

Joe- No green ones are the best

Ashley- Do you think you will ever want to quit the band?

Joe- One day I'll realize that I'm getting to old and let the new kids take the stage

Emily- Do you watch HM?

Joe- Who doesn't?

Cody- What's your favorite holiday?

Joe-Quzzigy Ziggy Zan

Vanessa- Do you ever wish you were like Kevin?

Joe- Yes but then I see his hair and I'm glad I'm not him! ...Jk

Zac- Do you enjoy acting crazy?

Joe- I'm not crazy, I'm normal you guys are just to shy

Kevin- Are you related to me?

Joe- No I'm superman, just with better abs and hair

Nick- Taylor, do you see me as a brother-in-law?

Taylor- Not really

Selena- Do you love Joe?

Taylor- No I've had stronger feelings for other people

Demi- Would you ever try acting?

Taylor- No I love singing

Miley- Was it fun touring with the Jonas Brothers?

Taylor- Kinda

Mandy- Why kinda?

Taylor- They fought over a lot of stupid things

Ashley- Do you like people in this house?

Taylor- I feel like the odd one out

Emily- Who is your favorite singer?

Taylor- Tim McGraw

Cody- Is "Drew" real?

Taylor- Yes

Vanessa- What's your favorite song?

Taylor- Last Dollar

Zac- Am I overprotective?

Taylor- I don't even know you?!

Kevin- Why are you dating Joe?

Taylor- -quietly- Publicity

Joe- WE ARE OVER!!!

Taylor- That wasn't a question!

Joe- So?

Ashley- Whoa! Hold up you two, just leave each other alone and cool down a bit!

Taylor- I'm sorry Miley but I think I've over stayed my welcome –gets her things and leaves-

Miley- Any ideas for a replacement?

Emily- How about Mitchell?

Miley- Great idea!

Ashley- I guess that means meting adjourned!


	6. Episode 5 Confirtations

**Rock Star Roommates Episode 5**

-With Ashley and Miley in Ashley's room-

Ashley- So that meeting was a little awkward.

Miley- Yeah just a little. So are you excited to go swimming with Zac?

Ashley- Hell yeah! I haven't talked to him in a really long time.

Miley- God, why won't you two just go out with each other?

Ashley- what are you talking about?? We are friends Miley, nothing more.

Miley- But you could be more if you just went out with him!

Ashley- Well the same thing could happen with you and Cody or even Mitchell would go out with you.

Miley- Yeah and I'm accepting that unlike someone…Ashley!

Ashley- Fine, we will give it a chance…if you chill out and don't mention it around Zac.

-Zac walks in-

Zac- Don't mention what to me?

Ashley- That…umm…

Miley- She needs help making breakfast now that Taylor was gone and she was asking me to help her as her best friend instead of you! *sticks out her tongue to Zac*

Zac- Oh so its gonna be that way huh sport?? Fine I guess I'll just tell Nick where you are since he is looking for you *sticks tongue back at her*

Ashley- Ok before someone shows more then a tongue lets go Zac!

Zac- Fine, but I was serious about telling Nick.

Miley- Fine go ahead, I don't care.

-Ashley and Zac leave, there is a knock at the door-

Miley- Ashley isn't here, she's out by the pool.

Nick- *walks in* I didn't come in here for Ashley.

Miley- Well your girlfriend isn't in here either so you are better off just leaving.

Nick- Ok I understand I'm not the first person you want to talk to right now but,

Miley- Nick you aren't even close to the first person, you are the LAST person I want to waste my breath on *gets up to leave*

Nick- Miley c'mon we both know we need to talk this out.

Miley- The only reason you want to talk it out is because we are forced to live together, if it was any other day would you have picked up the phone and called me?

Nick- *stays silent*

Miley- That's what I thought. Lets just solve this problem by staying out of each others way… maybe one day when I'm strong enough to talk to you we can have this conversation again, but I'm not there yet.

Nick- Miley, stop being such a baby its been months and you are still acting like you're the victim. GET OVER YOURSELF!! You weren't the only one who got hurt ya know.

Miley- Your right…I think you owe your brothers an apology for cutting off ties between me and them. They had nothing to do with you breaking my heart.

Nick- I wasn't talking about them and you know that.

Miley- Nick if you were so hurt then why did you do it? You seem perfectly fine dating Selena while you were on tour. So obviously it wasn't about the fact we didn't talk to each other enough

Nick- Me and Selena talk everyday Miley. Where you and me only talked once a week.

Miley- And whose fault was that? I was calling EVERYDAY Nick. YOU were the one who ignored my calls. You didn't even care anymore. If you would've told me that when we broke up instead of blaming it all on me I wouldn't even have a problem with you. But the fact that you lied to me makes me hate you.

Nick- …You hate me??

Miley- *sarcastic* No Nick I love everyone who lies to me and breaks my heart. *normal voice* OF COURSE I HATE YOU!!!

Nick- God Miley, all I did was come over here and try to fix things and I end up getting yelled at.

Miley- What did you expect Nick? For me to be back to normal after the guy I loved left me for someone who hates me?? Get real Nick.

Nick- Fine, obviously you don't want to talk this out. When you want to talk this out like grown ups then you can come to me.

Miley- I don't think a grown up would treat anyone the way you treat me!

Nick- Oh don't start with me miss perfect. You treat me like crap to!

Miley- But I don't say it to the press. I don't go and cut off all ties from you. If my parents wanted to talk to you I would let them I wouldn't take your contacts out of their phones…and when did I say I was perfect?

Nick- But you say it behind my back you say it to my face! And let the phone thing go! It was a mistake and I'm sorry,

Miley- Whatever Nick! Before I do something I don't want to regret I'm leaving. As I said before when I'm get used to this new jerk I'll come and talk to you. *leaves to go talk to Kevin and Joe*

Nick- Fine bitch! *goes to talk to his brothers*

-With Emily and Cody in the living room-

Emily- So Cody when do you plan on asking out Miley?

Cody- I don't know. I mean shes a cool girl but I don't know if she is ready for a new relationship after Nick broke her heart and everything.

Emily- Trust me I know she is. She just needs the right guy to come along and I think you could be that one. Just ask her on a date, what could it hurt?

Cody- I guess your right. Next time I'm alone with her I'll ask her out.

Emily- Sounds good to me. But I'm off to bed so I'll see you tomorrow!

Cody- Ok night Emmie

Emily- *giggles* Emmie…I like it.

-With Joe and Kevin-

Joe- Kev, seriously…did you go and talk to Miley?

Kevin- duh, of course I did. You saw how hurt she looked. I had to make sure she was okay.

Joe- That's what I hope and thought you did. How is she holding up?

Kevin- Well she laughed so that was good I guess. She said she was gonna stop by later on tonight before she went off to bed.

Joe- Lets hope it was before Nick found her to.

Kevin- Speaking of him, I really don't like what he has been turning into.

Joe- And its all started after he dumped Miley.

Kevin- I wonder why he did it. I mean him and Miley were doing fine and then he started acting weird…

Joe- Yeah and then he broke our only little sisters heart, and mom wouldn't let us break his face like we promised her!

Kevin- I know! How rude, that showed us who her favorite was.

Joe- Do you think her and Nick will talk it out okay tonight?

Kevin-…Nope, Miley doesn't want anything to do with him. She's not gonna want to talk to him for quite a while and he wont back down because he's that stubborn so they will end up fighting.

Joe- Wow. You're good. No wonder you and Danielle are still dating!

-With Demi and Selena-

Selena-God that bitch is so annoying!

Demi-…and who is that?

Selena- Miley stupid! I can't believe we have to live here with her

Demi- Selena, why do you hate her? She didn't do anything to you!

Selena- Duh, Demi think about this. Is Nick here right now?

Demi- No

Selena- Where is he?

Demi-…trying to find Miley.

Selena- Which means he loves Miley!

Demi- But she won't want to talk to him so let it go. If you want to be mad at someone be mad at Nick, he is the one who controls his feelings not Miley.

Selena- God what got into your cereal this morning?

Demi- Self-confidence. I can't believe you can talk about people his way. And I can't stand it so I'm going to go hang out with Miley and Ashley. When you get over this power trip you think you have then tell me when my old friend comes back because I miss her a lot. *leaves*


End file.
